Sirius's Worst Enemy
by Pheonix Moon
Summary: Sirius is reunited with an old enemy... Who? Well you should read it shouldn't you? Lots of laughs and a glorious Snape bashing. ^_^


Author's Note: This _would_ be dedicated to Se-chan... BUT SHE PULLED A BAD MOVE WITH A DEDICATION AND LOST HER SPOT FOR THIS FIC!!! So instead I'm dedicating it to my canine associate, YOGURT!!! ^_^ *grinz* (NOTE: Sirius's flashback is a paragraph, used with her permisson, of Sierra White's "A Very The Seven Christmas 2!!!")  
  
Sirius was bored. Sierra had gone, perhapse hours ago, to teach her classes. He let out a sigh and began to explore Sierra's desk. He opened one of the drawers and found, amongst other things, a Chinese finger trap.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOT YOU AGAIN!!!" He glared angrilly at the toy and remembered their last meeting.  
**_~*~ FLASHBACK~*~  
_**"How many pillows does she have?" Remus whispered to Sirius, who was busy getting his fingers out of a Chinese finger trap Professor McGonagall had given him, hopefully to keep him from pulling tricks. IT WAS WORKING!!  
  
"I don't know. Lots."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate the effort it must have taken." Remus said, moving away. Sierra continued the previous conversation, from which they had been extremely side tracked.  
(AN: This was used with Se-chan's full permisson.)**_  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
_** He shruged, "Oh well." He put a finger in each end of the toy and spent the next three and a half hours trying to get them out.  
Relisa, having finished her classes, decided to go check on Sirius to make sure he hadn't burnt down half of the school or something like that. She walked into Sierra's office and saw Sirius.  
"OH MY GOD! SIRIUS!!! I'll be right back! I'll get Sierra!" Relisa cried, as though Sirius were dying. Sirius nodded timidly and continued to struggle against the stupid cardboard tube. Relisa ran into the hall and then into Sierra's classroom. "SIERRA!!!" She crashed through the door. Sierra looked at her.  
"Relisa, this better be important. I'm in the middle of the class from hell." Sierra said. Relisa looks at the class, Slytherins. _No wonder she's so uptight..._ Relisa thought. She looked at Sierra.  
"Sierra... **_He_** found **_it_**!!! HURRY!!!" Relisa cried. Sierra's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh... dear... GOD!!!" Sierra screamed. She looked at the class, "Please excuse me. I have a crisis to deal with. I'll be back in a mintue." With that the two women crashed through the halls and into Sierra's office to find Sirius lying on his side trying to pull his finger's apart.  
"Help..." Sirius whines softly.  
"Sirius! Don't you remember how we got you out _last_ time?!" Sierra asked.  
"You got me out?" Sirius asked. Sierra rolled her eyes.  
"No Sirius, you've been stuck in that thing since we were kids." Sierra said sarcasticaly. But Sirius, who is usually too brinadead to understand sarcasum, just looked at his hands.  
"OH MY GOD!!! SIERRA YOU'RE RIGHT!!!" Sirius cried, "I've been trapped like this since we were kids!!!" Sierra and Relisa rolled their eyes.  
"Well well. Whats this now?" They looked to the door and saw Snape.  
"Back of Snape." Sierra hissed.  
"Yea, go harass someone at your own greesyness level." Relisa snapped. Snape, pretending he didnt hear them, glided past the women and stood over Sirius.  
"Well Sirius, you can escape detention, the ministry, even Azkaban! But you cannot excape a stupid muggle child toy!" Snape laughed. Sierra backhanded him and Relisa kicked him in the back.  
"SHUT UP!" They said in unison. As the two women beat up the incredibly ugly and stupid Potions teacher, many other faculty members and students gathred to watch. Sirius still struggled to escape the Chinese finger trap. As soon as Dumbledore arrived he freed Sirius of the toy and broke up the fight.  
"I'll trust you to dispose of this Ms. White." Dumbledore said, placing the Chinese finger trap in her hands. She nodded. Later that day, Sierra took the liberty of burning the Chinese finger trap, and then spent two hours lecturing Sirius about going through her things.  
  
Author's Note: So? Good, bad? REVIEW!!!! Pwease? 


End file.
